Multiply by the Power of Two
by klindsay
Summary: Inspired by the song "Power of Two" by the Indigo Girls. FutureFic where Rick and Kate are together. Complete.
1. Kate's POV

_**Author's Note:** This story is set in a near-future 'Castleverse' where Rick and Kate are together._

_It's inspired by the song, "The Power of Two" by The Indigo Girls. I sang it to my husband at our wedding so it has a special place in my heart. Hearing it again recently, I wondered if I could write a story around it, and here's what I got. Be aware, the word 'Always' appears a couple of times. *wink*_

_**Disclaimer:** The characters and lyrics used below serve as inspiration for this story. I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Multiply by the Power of Two<strong>

**Kate's POV**

Kate felt like she'd just crossed the finish line of an obstacle course. She and Rick had been through more than most ordinary couples had, and came out better for it. They still had baggage of course. She knew every so often Rick wondered if the third time was truly a charm for him, and she would always have her doubts about 'Always'. Kate knew for a fact that he meant it every time he said it, but nothing in life is certain.

She'd managed to talk herself into taking a vacation since he'd been needling her about getting out of town for a few days. So starting today, she was just Kate. Two weeks of just Kate. Two weeks of just Kate... and Rick.

* * *

><p><em>Now the parking lot is empty<em>

_Everyone's gone someplace_

_I pick you up and in the trunk I've packed_

_A cooler and a two day suitcase_

_'Cause there's a place we like to drive_

_Way out in the country_

_And five miles out of the city limit we're singin'_

_And your hand's upon my knee_

* * *

><p>As usual, Rick 'knew a guy' with a cottage in New England. Castle told her that the guy owed him a favor, so he called it in to use the cabin for the next two weeks. He flipped through some pictures on his laptop, and after seeing it, she couldn't resist his invitation. This would be their first vacation together. She was excited and nervous at the same time. At least the road trip would give her some time to get used to the idea.<p>

It was very early, before dawn. They had a long drive ahead and didn't really feel like rushing. The parking garage was eerily silent save for the clicking of their footsteps. Rick popped open the hatch of the shiny new M-Class Benz crossover SUV and hefted their luggage inside. He'd been eyeing the rugged vehicle for weeks, and she suspected this trip was his excuse to finally purchase one.

He'd done some food prep, with road snacks packed alongside water and soda bottles nestled in a fancy picnic cooler. He loaded it in the backseat for easy access, and opened up the passenger door for her. Kate gave him her obligatory 'why do I let you drive' look, but she was secretly happy to relax beside him.

She was always in charge of the radio. Always.

She found her station and hummed along with the songs she liked. She caught him sneaking sideways glances and she blushed, but kept singing. He reached over and lightly grasped the hand she had resting on her thigh. She stilled, gave his hand a squeeze, then he withdrew to the steering wheel.

* * *

><p><em>You know the things that I am afraid of<em>

_I'm not afraid to tell_

_And if we ever leave a legacy_

_It's that we loved each other well_

_I've seen the shadows of so many people_

_Still trying on the treasures of youth_

_But a road that fancy and fast ends in a fatal crash_

_And I'm glad we got off to tell you the truth_

* * *

><p>Rick and Kate chatted off and on while he drove, but they were also content to sit in silence - listening to the music or just thinking. It was comfortable. It hadn't been an easy path to comfortable. She'd never even <em>known<em> comfortable until she met him.

Her therapist talked her through so many things that lived inside her like parasites. After a while, she came to the realization that sharing with the good doctor wasn't enough anymore. Nothing she'd ever tried had truly been enough. The night she knocked on the door to his loft, dripping wet, eyes red from crying... that was the night she decided to live. Rain continued to pelt the huge panel windows looking down over the city, but with every word she spoke, she got dryer.

The road began the day she and her father found Raglan on their doorstep. She'd accelerated out of control for so many years. Burying herself deeper and deeper into the blackness of her mother's death. It took all of her strength to put on the brakes. And then he arrived. He was black ice. She hit it and went sliding out of control - again. He knew her, inside and out, from day one. When he stuck his nose back in, she bristled, but ultimately jumped back in - with him. He watched her back. Just as he promised - Always.

* * *

><p><em>All the shiny little trinkets of temptation<em>

_Something new instead of something old_

_All you gotta do is scratch beneath the surface_

_And it's fool's gold - fool's gold - fool's gold_

* * *

><p>Rick told her he knew she wasn't ready, or whether she'd ever be ready. As the words spilled out from his mouth, she could see they'd been looking for an escape forever. He searched for the chain she always wore, pulling it out from behind her blouse. He touched it delicately, letting it fall again, this time in plain view. Castle reached into his pocket and pulled out a deep blue velvet box which contained a ring made specifically to wrap around her mother's. It matched perfectly. She was already crying when he told her he'd give her all the time she needed. It was a sign of his commitment to her. Another 'Always'.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Now we're talking about a difficult thing<em>

_Your eyes are getting wet_

_I took us for better and I took us for worse_

_And don't you ever forget it_

_Now the steel bars between me and a promise_

_Suddenly bend with ease_

_The closer I'm bound in love to you_

_The closer I am to free_

* * *

><p>Like she'd done many mornings, she awoke and crept out of bed. Castle slept like a log - she hardly ever disturbed him unless it was intentional. Kate opened the box she kept on her dresser, and pulled out the blue velvet container. Caressing it softly, she opened it to look inside again. She felt the wetness prick the back of her eyes. She must've gone through this exercise twenty times already - getting up, going to the box, opening it, and crying.<p>

Today was different. She brushed away the moisture on her cheeks and pulled her mother's ring out of the same keepsake box. Unhooking the clasp of the chain, she slid the ring off and held it in her hand. She lifted Rick's ring out of its azure coffer, and threaded the two rings together. Kate felt like the world was moving in slow motion as she slid it onto her left ring finger, but once it was settled there, she knew it was right.

Sliding back into bed, she pressed her lips against his. At first the kisses were light, teasing. She moved against him and deepened the kiss as he began to wake up. His arms reached around her as he turned to face her. She pulled away an infinitesimal amount and raised her hand to eye level. He asked if she was sure, if she was ready. She nodded. She was ready for Always.

* * *

><p><em>So we're ok, we're fine<em>

_Baby I'm here to stop your crying_

_Chase all the ghosts from your head_

_I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed_

_Smarter than the tricks played on your heart_

_Look at them together then we'll take them apart_

_Adding up the total of a love that's true_

_Multiply life by the power of two_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'd like to write a second part from Castle's POV, so I'll give it a shot. If I can make it work, it'll be posted quickly. This is just a diversion from my other story, "Play the Game"._


	2. Rick's POV

_**Author's Note:** This story is set in a future 'Castleverse' where Rick and Kate are together._

_This chapter is inspired by the song, "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton. Going along with Chapter 1, this was the first song we danced to at our reception. I thought it would be nice to have a companion piece instead of the same song again._

_**Disclaimer:** The characters and lyrics used below serve as inspiration for this story. I own nothing. Apologies to anyone offended by my change from 'blonde' to 'brown' in the song lyrics._

* * *

><p><strong>Multiply by the Power of Two<strong>

**Rick's POV**

After four years and thousands of coffee deliveries, Rick had finally 'gotten the girl'. He'd been looking forward to this event ever since he gifted her with the scholarship in her mother's name. It was a fundraiser to build upon the foundation he'd established.

He couldn't believe that they'd be going as a real couple. After their talk on the swingset, he'd put his feelings for her on hold. Rick knew if she didn't learn to love herself, she'd never be truly in love with him.

In the months that followed, Kate sought therapy. She worked through some very difficult feelings. And finally she turned to Rick. She was ready to dive in with him. They talked about everything. He learned the depth of her soul, and he shared all that he knew with her.

The night she told him she was ready for 'Always' was one of the best moments of his life.

* * *

><p><em>It's late in the evening<em>

_She's wondering what clothes to wear_

_She puts on her make up_

_And brushes her long [brown] hair_

_And then she asks me_

_Do I look alright_

_And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight_

* * *

><p>She was standing in front of the full-length mirror in his bedroom, wearing the dress they'd shopped for together. The corners of Rick's mouth twitched upwards when he remembered her comment that he had 'surprisingly good taste' for a man. Truthfully, he just knew what would look good on her, and this dress was no exception. She was stunning.<p>

He walked up behind her and encircled her with his arms. She was putting on earrings, so he buried his face in her hair just behind the opposite ear. Rick left a trail of butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulder. He wondered if she knew just how much he loved her.

Kate looked into his eyes through the reflection in the mirror. He returned her look, trying to convey how magnificent he found her. She blushed ever so slightly and he knew. He knew she understood.

* * *

><p><em>We go a party<em>

_And everyone turns to see_

_This beautiful lady_

_That's walking around with me_

_And then she asks me_

_Do you feel alright_

_And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight_

* * *

><p>The party was a rousing success. They'd raised almost four times what he'd already invested, and the people in attendance were having a great time. Including Rick. Everyone knew they were together now, but being able to walk around with her on his arm in front of them was a heady feeling.<p>

He tried to chat with the majority of donors, making sure to thank them profusely for their generosity. If they only knew exactly how extraordinary Kate was - he's sure they'd have given even more.

He took to the podium for his speech. He spoke of Kate, and how he felt he knew Johanna through her. He talked about how New York needed more advocates for the needy and unheard. He told everyone about the strength he had seen in Kate and her father.

Just as he finished, he glanced at her. He could see the tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>I feel wonderful<em>

_Because I see the love light in your eyes_

_And the wonder of it all_

_Is that you just don't realize_

_How much I love you_

* * *

><p>The sight of her looking at him through misty green eyes made his heart melt. He felt as though he could do anything at that moment. Rick settled for walking to his seat, putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to brush a kiss on her cheek. A little gesture, but it meant he would give her the world.<p>

Jim Beckett described his wife in terms Rick fully understood. He felt the same way about his daughter. If they got to experience the same joy as that of her parents, he could die a very happy man.

Then Kate walked to the podium. She spoke of her mother in anecdotes. She talked about the unwavering support her father had shown her. She finished by turning towards Rick and saying she could never repay his kindness. He knew she already had. He rose to stand by her - holding her hands while dropping a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Rick guided her to the seat between her father and himself, and sat holding her hand through the remaining announcements. Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito, Lanie Parrish, and his daughter - Alexis, took turns saying a quick word for each of the patrons as the others clapped their appreciation.

After they finished with the public part of the gathering, the party began again. Rick had done most of the planning himself, so he hired a band he particularly enjoyed. He was happy to have them, but even more now that he'd be dancing all night with her.

He swept her to the dance floor and pulled her close. They held each other like they never wanted to be apart. He could feel her breath on his neck, and smell her hair - her skin. He couldn't resist dropping kisses on the hollow of her neck, the curve of her shoulder, the spot just below her ear that made her shiver when he touched it.

* * *

><p><em>It's time to go home now<em>

_And I've got an aching head_

_So I give her the car keys_

_She helps me to bed_

* * *

><p>People finally began to say their goodnights to Rick and Kate. They left the dance floor to thank everyone for joining them. When the ballroom was mostly empty, they decided to retire to Rick's loft for the night. He didn't think twice when she climbed into the driver's seat. He needed the time to decompress. His head was spinning.<p>

They arrived and he led her to his bedroom. Rick picked up where he left off with the gentle attention to her lips, her skin, threading his hands through her hair. The passion they shared was beyond any he'd ever known. When they made love they were two halves of a whole. They fit.

Afterwards, while holding each other before drifting to sleep, he looked down at the hand he held tightly against his chest. She wore the ring he'd gotten her to emphasize his lifelong commitment. It wrapped around her mother's ring like a loving embrace. Rick commissioned it especially for her, but it was no imposition.

He never imagined he could be so lucky. And grateful that it was finally their turn for 'Always'.

* * *

><p><em>And then I tell her<em>

_As I turn out the light_

_I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight_

_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks to everyone who favorited / put this story on alert. I was surprised to see the attention it received. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
